


西洋魔女的情人節

by NightDream2020



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDream2020/pseuds/NightDream2020
Relationships: Patchouli Knowledge/Alice Margatroid
Kudos: 2





	西洋魔女的情人節

如寰宇般遼闊而空寂的此處，若非那無數如叢林神木般的書櫥幾乎要佔據了大部分空間，怕是在這兒說話都要有回音。  
每當她自知識的汪洋中偶然抬起頭來，為稍加釋放雙眼的疲勞而無意識地對望那幽暗不見天日的圖書室頂部時，總有種為無星之夜空籠罩的錯覺。  
  
但某個時期之後，那本令她感到些許孤寂的幽暗深澻，卻好似多了幾顆星星。  
不，也許是多了個月亮。  
在指尖本能的摩挲著紙頁之時，七曜的魔女思緒行走至此，卻又不自覺的懷疑起這情緒的來由。  
  
那個人如同她的星，她的月。  
但也正因她們已是如此親近，別說是言語，單單是在心中思及此事便令人渾身不對勁。  
那有些單薄而虛幻的蒼白臉龐苦笑了一下，視線無意識的移至一旁的魔法鐘。  
  
二月十四日。  
這可真是湊巧。不，也許可以說是不湊巧吧。  
  
她是記得數十年前的這一天，自己跌跌撞撞的拿著用魔法弄出來的不知是巧克力還是某種長的像巧克力的東西遞給對方時，她那不失禮貌但仍帶著些許尷尬的微笑──即使如此她依然還是滿懷感激地吃下去了。  
（而且事後她自己吃的結論是的確挺美味的，只是賣相實在不怎麼樣。）  
  
反而是不記得從哪一年開始，就再也沒有任何對這天的記憶。  
不知不覺間，就和她變成了這種連過情人節都覺得無聊的關係。  
但她和自己卻也都不討厭如此。  
  
「所謂的『把每一天都當成情人節過』嗎？……真是胡說八道。」  
記得某本外界來的所謂戀愛指南手冊是這樣寫的。  
不過她覺得那本書寫的不怎樣，本打算扔了但館內的妖精女僕好像頗有興趣的樣子就送給了她們。  
  
總之，今天大概會是跟其他三百六十四天一樣的日子吧──  
七曜魔女悠閒地伸了個懶腰，正打算將關於情人節的一切拋到腦後時，房內某個傳送陣的運作聲響拉回了她的思緒。  
  
她大概是來還書的。沒錯，她和某個黑衣的魔法使不一樣，借了書必定會還。  
「……對呢。記得上禮拜的今天她就說一周內會看完來著。」  
  
結果恰好是情人節。  
真是湊巧。不，真是不湊巧。  
  
金髮碧眼的人形使踏著她那再令人再熟悉不過的馬靴聲，悠然手持著一本《重構：改善既有魔法陣的設計》踏入空如寰宇的圖書館中庭。  
那自信而優雅的步伐簡直如宇宙中心的恆星般，瞬間便令這本該黯淡無光的虛空增天了光芒與色彩。  
啊啊，沒錯。又來了。又是這種感覺。  
那種讓人渾身不對勁的想法。  
  
「喏，給你。」  
愛麗絲輕鬆自在地佇立在她前方，視線交會的瞬間，她感受到心中那幽微的情緒在瞬間被等比級數放大。  
即使如此，她仍是一派鎮定，自愛麗絲手中接過書後便默然無語。  
  
「……怎麼樣？這本關於魔法陣當中元素命名的原則的見解挺獨到的吧？」  
「啊那個啊，的確剛好我那套最舊的人形控制術法非常適合使用這個原則──不過我認為最精采的還是在降低魔法陣子結構耦合度的技巧，以及如何透過測試確保對法陣的修改不會影響效果的部分……」  
  
她出現的時候，偶爾也會有幾天像這樣的純粹知識交流。  
一般說來，聊起這類內容總是令她心安──就算撇開是她的伴侶這點不談，愛麗絲對於魔法自成一系的獨到見解，以及由魔界直傳的，源遠流長的獨家技術也實在令作為魔女的她獲益良多。  
  
就這樣度過那不湊巧的今天吧。  
自己喜歡她的知識。  
喜歡她對魔法的態度。  
喜歡她發明的魔法陣。  
喜歡她的甜點手藝。  
喜歡她纖細的手。  
她如人偶般的服飾。  
她充滿知識的雙眸。  
她那有著起司蛋糕般滋味的雙唇和肌膚。  
還有她那……  
  
「不愧是帕琪，聊了幾句就知道我之前實作的盲點在哪了。那麼我得回去把剩下的術式完成囉，掰掰。」  
  
甫結束魔法交流的的愛麗絲一派輕鬆，優雅地轉個身便踏著馬靴往傳送法陣走了回去。  
  
「……啊。好、好喔。實作完記得讓我看一下效果。」  
對。今天就這樣度過就好。  
反正要「每天都是情人節」對吧。  
特別去講這個也沒有意義。因為早就是再親近不過的關係了，不需要特別強調。  
沒問題的。  
比起情人節什麼的，還是魔法比較要緊。  
一定是，這樣。  
  
「一定是這樣……咦？」  
  
某種熾熱而奇異的感觸忽地自她的腰際摩娑而上。  
那是兩道如火的暖流，在不知何時間早已伸進她的衣襟，在途經她的胸前時充滿支配慾地撫弄了一下，恍若要㩴出她心中那些隱而不宣的悸動。  
緊接而來的是，頸側忽地傳來而令她身軀瞬間一軟的，她灼熱如火的吐息。  
  
「等一下，妳怎麼會在……」  
  
但愛麗絲的攻勢沒有因她驚訝的口吻而停歇。  
頸側能感受到她那既熟悉又陌生的唇的觸感攻城掠地，自側肩扶搖直上。  
未待她對這一切反應過來，不知何時自己早已與金髮的人偶使一同倒臥在床。  
  
視線再度相交，此刻愛麗絲早已收起平日的爾雅與知性，那本該為知識汪洋的湛藍雙潼此刻卻是波濤洶湧熾熱如火，已成狂風暴雨中的大海。  
  
「偶爾這樣用一下傳送術也不壞吧？魔．女．大．人。」  
自己有些慌亂的吐息與愛麗絲那煽情的言語彼此交錯。  
啊，是呢。  
她出現的時候，偶爾也有幾天像這樣，強烈的索求著自己──  
  
但像今天這樣先故作鎮定後再用傳送術給自己來個突襲，倒真的是第一次。  
  
「……我借給妳的書可沒有教妳玩這種花樣吧？」  
「對啊，自己想出來的。」  
「什麼時候的事？一天？三天？一周前？」  
「剛才。」  
  
平日那精湛操弄著人形的指尖此刻以同樣的精密與細緻操弄著自己的身軀。  
是的，那的確是自己再熟悉不過的愛麗絲。  
細膩、出色、多變、精準，一直都令她難以忘懷的，她的侵襲。  
  
「剛才？我們不是才聊沒幾句嗎？」  
「是啊。但妳早就知道，今天是什麼日子了吧？我們都認識這麼久了，妳以為我看不出妳心裡其實想要什麼嗎？」  
  
……真是不湊巧。不對，真是太湊巧了。  
  
「本來是打算跟以前一樣的。但是想想我們都認識幾十年了，要是都跟平常一樣那情人節還真沒什麼特別的意義。所以就在幾分鐘內想到這招啦。」  
  
話語甫落，帕秋莉感受到自己的唇一瞬間為愛麗絲所封印。  
好吧，她說的沒錯。這招真的挺有用的。  
當帕秋莉墜入名為愛麗絲的無底汪洋之前，她這般想著。  
  
偶爾過個情人節也的確不壞。


End file.
